Joseph Everest VI/Powers
Natural Powers Below is a section containing the powers Joseph gained naturally rather than absorbing them. Elemental *'Electricity Manipulation': This is Joseph's first released power and as such, he is most proficient in electric techniques above all other powers. While in L.A., Joseph discovers the "Electro-dynamics" of this power- to heal his injuries and boost his energy to provide unlimited power. **'Superhuman Speed': ***'Accelerated healing factor': ***'Superhuman momentum': ***'Speed cloning': ****'Shutter Speed': By channeling his speed and manipulating the time around him, Joseph can create numerous afterimages of himself, going as high as one hundred copies, and use them all to attack his enemy at once. Joseph does this by running back and forth and channeling his Mana into each afterimage, making them almost real clones and allowing them to all be manipulated by Joseph at the exact same time. However, this is excruciatingly exhausting for Joseph, controlling several copies of himself at once, and he can only control them by separating himself from them and meditating in peace, this is the greatest weakness of this power, one Joseph finds to be difficult to override, as all an enemy needs to do to end the technique is find the only clone meditating away from the others. After Joseph's training with the surviving Staterans, he has finally overridden this weakness by constantly jumping from clone to clone, allowing him to preserve his strength as well, as when he jumps from each clone, he absorbs their mana and replenishes his own. However, when he jumps from clone to clone, they vibrate for a second, showing which clone Joseph is in, however, he is so fast it is impossible to catch him in order to halt this technique *'Air/Wind Manipulation': In L.A. Joseph gains aerokinesis as his fourth awakened power, this power is obtained after his encounter with Mathias. When he activated this power, using an Orb Core, it was released by the large amounts of energy impressions left by fighting side-by-side with Kate Maddox- the Wind Prime who came to aid him in his fight against Monstrosity. He is surprisingly proficient in this power that he uses it without even realizing it, he first discovered this power by noticing the "Aero-dynamics" of this power- to amplify his speed and strength tremendously. *'Technology Manipulation': In L.A., Joseph obtains this power along with aerokinesis after his encounter with Mathias, as the Orb Core he used activated powers used by opponents and comrades in the past. It was released from energy impressions left by fighting Glasgow in New York. After learning that he was using Kate's aerokinesis, he tested technopathy against a group of Imperial troops, which made their guns jam and implode. Joseph realized that due to the fact that technopathy is a bonus by-product of electrokinesis, he was even more proficient in the use of technopathy than Glasgow was. Mental *'Telepathy': At age 14, as a Prime, Joseph gained access to the power of Telepathy even before his status change. *'Precognition': In L.A., Joseph obtains this power after using the Orb Core given to him at the death of Zachary Maddox, Joseph at first didn't notice any power expansion or newly gained powers until later in his sleep. Joseph first uses this ability by seeing a vision of Monstrosity's full body laying beside him after what seems to have been a lengthy and strong battle- predicting the aftermath of defeating Monstrosity. Joseph realized he was using this power when he discovered his vision was triggered by Zachary Maddox's last word- "There is a Beast in all of us, even those we don't realize...The Beast lives in all of us." Joseph realized that his last words also could mean that Monstrosity possesses the mind of the Fire Prime against his will. Supernatural Powers *'Redemption': Each Alpha Prime has a unique power bestowed upon them at birth that separates them from one another but is not unlocked for at least forty years, a power so unique it cannot be replicated, assimilated, stolen, or erased. Joseph's unique power is considered the most divine, beautiful, and rarest of powers in the entire galaxy: the power to redeem the corrupt from the reaches of darkness. The most well known display of this power was when Joseph redeemed his father, Zwarst Bezaleel, the Supreme Lord of Darkness, back to the light and was reborn as the Olympian Hero, Dominic Everest once again. *'Power Replication': Joseph discovers in L.A. that this was his true initial power, as the Alpha Prime possesses all powers through power replication. Even though this is Joseph's true power, he considers electrokinesis his true initial power as he is more proficient with it than any other powers. However, Joseph has become quite efficient with this power as he has gained the ability to either copy or steal the conduits powers through a certain maneuver. Assimilated/Replicated Powers Below is a section containing the powers Joseph obtained through either copying or assimilating the powers of other Conduits. Elemental *'Ice Manipulation': In L.A., Joseph gains this power soon after arriving, making this his second proficient skill in combat. He obtains this power by replicating it from the memory his ex-wife, Melanie Carmichael, who was revealed to be a former Imperial Agent-turned-Olympian Knight, she gave him her power in order to protect him. Because Joseph's mother was an Ice Omega, it came to him as though it were second nature, thus becoming extremely proficient with this power. Joseph discovers the "Cryo-dynamics" of this power- to provide Joseph with protection against all harmful and fatal situations in the form of a layer of armor and shields. *'Fire Manipulation': In L.A., Joseph gains pyrokinesis as his third power, making it another proficient skill of his to use in combat. He obtains this power by replicating it from the memory of Jaser Maddox, a Conduit sorcerer/criminal. Utagawa reveals to Joseph that his fathers best friend was a Fire Omega and the two often sparred and fought together, thus etching his own Fire powers on Dominics C.G., which made it a natural power for Joseph, though not as strong as Electricity and Ice. He discovered the "Pyro-dynamics" of this power- to create prowess in battle(Intimidation and strikes fear in other opponents) and provides another berserk style. : He became so proficient in this power, he learned how to activate the powers of other Fire Conduits, but when he attempted to use this technique on his friend, Reese Alvarez, it failed as it is revealed that his initial power is Smoke not Fire, like Joseph believed. If he can really do this or not has yet to be seen, despite the fact that he did much research so that he could fix Reese's loneliness. *'Muscle Manipulation': Joseph obtains this power by replicating it from the memory of Alex "Xavier" Cardigan- a conduit criminal he was chasing because of his resistance to arrest. Joseph realized that this man was falsely charged and decided to give Xavier some of his abilities as well as test his power replication abilities on him. After the procedure, Joseph wasn't able to bestow some of his powers to Xavier but he fully replicated Xavier Enhanced Strength. During the memory flashes Joseph saw and learned the "Muscle-dynamics" of this ability. *'Earth Manipulation': Joseph obtains this power by assimilating it from the Conduit serial killer Jason Monroe. Joseph had apprehended Monroe and decided he was unworthy of his powers- only using them to slay and murder innocent people, giving Joseph the incentive to relieve him of his geokinetic powers and rendering him as an average human. Joseph gradually trained himself to use this power effeciently, in doing so Joseph learned to use the "Geo-dynamics" of this power- to provide great protection and crowd control abilities. *'Energy Manipulation': Joseph obtains this power by replicating it from the memory of Rose Walker- a Conduit that commited grand theft auto with a public transit bus. Joseph didn't feel right about taking her powers since she took a bus as a protest, so he replicated her abilities rendering her unconcious so that she could be caught. After about 6 hours, Joseph had fully replicated Rose's abilities and, from her memory flashes, learned the "Ergo-dynamics" of this power- to generate an unlimited power supply(similair to Electro Boost, but for all of his powers), amplify his gladius, and construct an energy-based arsenal. *'Weather Manipulation': Joseph obtains this power by replicating it from the memories of Maegan Storm- a notorious Conduit hacker who escapes the L.A.P.D. by using weather as a diversion. Joseph had planned on stealing her abilities to stop her but mistakenly grabbed her wrist while chasing her and instinctively replicated her powers, causing her to faint from Joseph's own electric shock. After 3 hours, Joseph had fully replicated her abilities and became effecient with the "Atmo-dynamics" of this power- to create mini-natural disasters to evade his enemies and recharge his manna supply, even increase it. Joseph utilized these techniques while rescuing the former Republic senators, generals, and admirals. *'Light Manipulation': Joseph obtains this power by replicating it from the memories of Caleb Diaz, a Conduit with multiple charges of bank robbery, like with Rose, he planned on stealing this power but, like Xavier, he had learned the reasons behind Caleb's actions- to feed his dying family. After roughly 45 minutes, Joseph had fully replicated Caleb's powers and learned the "Photo-dynamics" of this power- to enhance speed and agility, and manipulate Vitamin D output. Joseph then trained with Caleb to master their abilities. *'Caemekinesis' is the ability to manipulate liquid and solid cement. This is the fourth Rare Conduit power Joseph obtains whie in L.A. Joseph obtains this power by assimilating it from a battle-worn Matthias, the Templar Acolyte of Lord Andreas and his representative in the Imperial Consulate. Joseph decided to steal Matthias' power after defeating him in a strenuous battle, he wanted to copy it so that he could embarrass him and kill him with his own power, but he knew Reese wouldn't want him to avenge his death in that way. After an hour, Joseph had fully mastered this power and learned the "Caeme-dynamics"- to gain impenetrable armor and warp the streets to swallow a large number of enemies. *'Ferrokinesis' is the ability to manipulate metal of all forms and kinds. *'Dendrokinesis' is the ability to manipulate wood. *'Vitreokinesis' is the ability to manipulate, generate, and control glass. *'Chlorokinesis' is the ability to manipulate all kinds of plant life. *'Steakinesis' is the ability to manipulate steam. *'Minerokinesis' is the ability to manipulate minerals, such as rocks and stones Periodic Elements *'Nitrokinesis' is the ability to manipulate Nitrogen, liquid or otherwise. Nitrogen is one of the many Periodic Table Powers. Joseph obtained this power by assimilating it from Borysko Petrenko- an uncatchable arms and drug dealer with the longest rap sheet of any Conduit criminal. Petrenko was a member of the Conduit Table of Elements, an organization formed by 10 Periodic Table Conduits. Joseph had learned to use this power in full after about 18 hours of collecting DataBanks, during these hours Joseph learned the "Nitro-dynamics"- to create explosives capable of dealing massive damage. *'Gravikinesis' is the ability to manipulate and generate Gravity. *'Seirokinesis' is the ability to manipulate, produce, and detonate sulfur. *'Krokinesis' is the ability to manipulate Krypton light. Supernatural *'Paint Manipulation': This is the first Rare Conduit power that Joseph obtains, up until then, Joseph's powers were from the common 24 powers that a Conduit can obtain. Joseph obtains this power by replicating it from the memory of René Archibald- a Conduit street artist with a warrant for Misdemeanor Vandalism. Joseph learned the reason for Renee's behaviour- to seek some kind of attention because his parents ignored him all of his life, and decided, like with Caleb, to train him to use his powers for good. After 3 hours, Joseph had completely replicated Renees powers and learned the "Pallet-dynamics"- to use paint as camoflauge and blend with the enviornment, becoming invisible. *'Insect Manipulation': This is the second Rare Conduit power that Joseph obtains, as well as the one Joseph uses rarely because he extremely despises this power because of what it does- it enlarges his upper torso, grants Joseph wings of a housefly, turns his skin dark green, and turns his eyes glowing lime green. However, with efficient training and absorbing enough Orb Cores- Joseph can control this form and turn it into a Berserk Ability. Joseph obtains this power by replicating it from the memory of Erlea Gomez- a Conduit refugee and a runaway in his teen youth. After completely replicating Erlea's power in 5 hours, Joseph trains with Erlea to both control his new power and tame Erlea. During those 5 hours, Joseph had learned the "Vollu-dynamics"- to summon a variety of insect armies to fight in his stead or if he is out-numbered, as well as provide a Berserk Ability. *'Shadow Manipulation': Joseph obtains this power by replicating it from the memory of Carl Class, a serial rapist-killer known as "the Purifier". Joseph learned the motive behind Class' murders and decided to teach him to use his powers to protect, via the Olympian Order. This power is extremely dangerous as in the first 10 hours it turned Joseph's innards to dust then reformed so that his whole body could comepletely disappear within the shadows. During that time, Joseph had replicated all of Carl's powers, and learned the "Umbra-dynamics"- to turn the shadows and darkness into a twisted domain of extreme hallucinations. *'Paper Manipulation': This is the third Rare Conduit power Joseph obtains in L.A. Joseph obtains this power by replicating it from the memory of Hannah "Hank" LeTraeq- a Conduit vandalist notorious for tagging the sides of banks and precint buildings. After fully replicating Hank's power in 2 hours, Joseph seeks Hank out and trains her to use her skills, abilities, and power for good use. During those two hours, Joseph had learned the "Papyro-dynamics"- to utilize paper as to create an army and create durable armor. *'Datakinesis' is the ability to control and manipulate data and digital information. *'Chronokinesis' is the ability to manipulate and move through all time.. *'Orichalkinesis' is the ability to manipulate and create brass. *'Cukinesis' is the ability to manipulate copper. *'Agyrokinesis' is the ability to manipulate silver. *'Aurokinesis' is the ability to manipulate gold. Category:Tab pages